


【桔S】未來的記憶

by shal303



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 桔梗收到了來自未來的記憶
Relationships: Kikyou/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 1





	【桔S】未來的記憶

前陣子的桔梗，突然收到了來自未來的記憶。

對於彭哥列陣營的人來說，那個未來充滿著希望，表示著他們戰勝了最大的敵人，白蘭。對桔梗而言，未來卻絕望得讓人呼吸一窒，他們一心一意信任的白蘭大人被澤田綱吉擊敗，而真六弔花全員陣亡，除他以外。

桔梗不知道僅剩他一人的未來將會變得如何，龐大的寂寞空虛感將他的心引領至高聳的懸崖，導致現代的他一時間無法承受衝擊，每日每夜都從孤身一人的夢魘中醒來。

直到後續的一些片段記憶湧入他的腦海，桔梗才稍微從連日的惡夢得到喘息。

在未來的他被魯斯里亞以晴孔雀治療之後，桔梗被編入瓦利亞作為雲之守護者，雖然一開始不太情願甚至也不想服從暴虐的XANXUS，卻也隨著時間的流逝，漸漸地習慣與瓦利亞一干怪人的生活。

瓦利亞不計較他的的過去，無條件地接納了他，給了孤身一人的他一個安身處。

其中，那條銀白色的鯊魚……桔梗捂著臉，又一次的從腥羶的淫夢中醒來。

桔梗對那個畫面太過印象深刻了。  
聖誕節的深夜，他和史庫瓦羅接吻了。

由於那些記憶只是片段，現代的桔梗只能靠線索推敲出他們可能在交往這個結果。

後續的記憶雖然讓桔梗從孤身的夢魘中解脫，卻又讓他墮入與那抹銀白身影日夜糾纏的淫夢。

#

幾個月後，現代的白蘭找到了真六弔花全員，找到了依然是青少年的他。

白蘭選擇他們作為代理人戰爭的隊員之一，桔梗何其榮幸，同時也感到小小的喜悅。

他終於能再見到那日日夜夜纏身於夢中的男人了。

然而桔梗卻早早就退場了，連瓦利亞的隊服也沒能瞥見一角，失去戰鬥資格的桔梗只能和石榴退居幕後，透過第三方來轉知戰況。

明明在未來是被譽為最強秘密武器的真六弔花，在現代卻脆弱得不堪一擊，輕易地就被阿爾柯巴雷諾擊毀。

桔梗無奈地笑了，同時聚精會神地觀看著白蘭大人等人與葉卡的對戰轉播。

下一幕卻讓桔梗瞪大了雙眼。

與葉卡的對戰中，XANXUS被斬斷右手，史庫瓦羅則被葉卡硬生生貫穿心臟。

桔梗的心瞬間涼透了。

然而失去戰鬥資格的他們連上前線幫忙後援也不被允許，即便知道彭哥列不想要傷及無辜，桔梗依然無比厭惡這個決定。

#

代理人戰爭落幕後，桔梗趕到了並盛中央醫院，但他第一個探訪的卻不是白蘭大人的病房，而是……

桔梗難得撇下了禮節，連門也沒敲便擅自闖入了病房。

「喂喂，你是…真六弔花的人妖？」床上的銀髮男人抬頭，開口就是毫不客氣的質問。

與想像中的畫面不太一樣呢，看來擁有作為十年後瓦利亞雲守記憶的似乎只有他一人。

「哈哼，很高興你還記得我，但我更希望你能記得我的本名。」

「喂，你在說笑嗎！！」史庫瓦羅摸不透突然闖入的青年的想法，直覺就認為對方是來找碴。

「我是桔梗，不要忘記了。」

「啊？你一個人自顧自地在說些什麼啊！」

乾脆也來留長髮好了。幾乎是被史庫瓦羅轟出病房桔梗這麼想。

#

之後，史庫瓦羅原本平靜（？）的生活中硬是被抹著濃厚眼影的綠髮小鬼闖入，等他發現小鬼的目的時，後悔已經來不及了。

「哈哼、史佩爾畢，我好喜歡你。」  
「給我滾啊！！！」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪點文 寫得好像有點快
> 
> 這好像不太算是HE哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
